One Gal
by Crazyer
Summary: A story that is about Harley and her Mr. Jay. Small lemon in it, but nothing major. Spoilers for Arkham City I guess(even though Arkham Knight is out and you should have played it by now).


**AN**

 **This is my first story that is not a smut fic. Very little sex(There will be a brief paragraph of a flashback), just a story about Harley and her Mr. Jay.**

One month before D-Day...Halloween

"Oh Mr. Jay. How I miss you." Harley sat alone. She was walking through Joker's main safe house before Ace Chemicals.

"He's dead... He's dead..."

"SHUT UP HARLEEN!" Harley mentally screamed. She didn't need a reminder over and over that he was dead. Oh. How she missed her Mr. jay. His piercing green eyes, his green hair, and definitely his warm smile. She kept walking though. She looked at his old plans to take over Gotham. She always knew he wanted to do it... Just to get it taken by Batman. TO push him farther and farther... How she hated B-Man. He didn't save Joker. He was fucking going to pay... He was fucking going to pay.

She took out the pregnancy test from her pocket. It was a fake positive. She wished she was pregnant in the past, but now she wished it more than would have raised Joker's legacy. His bloodline. (* **Warning*The flashback. Slight Lemon)** She imagined what happened back when Joker had her on the bed. How he ravaged her. It sent a shiver down her spine. How he pleasured her breasts, and thrusted inside her. It was various paces. Fast, slow, swift, achingly slow. They did it doggy style on the floor, his large cock thrusting inside from behind. It was pure bliss. It was one of her most cherished memories.

She walked to the jack in the box. It was his favorite. Purple, yellow and green. She whined it up, and then the face of the joker popped out. The pop and the box looked amazing in her eyes, and she closely studied it. It looked just like Mr. Jay! Mr. Jay! She noticed something in the box, she stuck her hand inside and took out a small key. What the hell would this be used to open? She kept the box in her arms and walked away; key in hand. She walked down the room, and looked at every picture and painting. Most of them were of Mr. Jay in various poses. One of him with a rose in his mouth. One of him laughing hysterically, that beautiful laugh of his... She was starting to have to use the bathroom. Ah Well... It was time to walk down memory lane... The lane of her Mr. Jay.

She reached a particular painting. It was weird. She didn't remember it being there. Had someone been here? She immediately tensed. She looked at it...It seems to be a replacement, but why would someone come and replace a painting? "Maybe it was Mr. Jay?" Harleen said. And for the first time ever in a long time... She didn't tell her shut up. "Maybe puddin."

She moved the painting, and behind it... Was a note. There was a single picture attached with tape. It was one of Batman and Joker... She detached it from the wall, and read it.

 _To Harley,_

 _There are plenty of things to do in this great city of Gotham. Thousands to poison, thousands to murder, and millions to terrorize. Yet in the end, there is only on man who can play my game. One opponent worthy of note. Surprisingly he is also half BAT! THE MAN THAT IS A BAT!... It doesn't sound as good as the the cat in the hat now does it? Through it all, there is only one gal that is worth having by my side. IT's convenient that she is almost as crazy as me! Cya Around Harley!_

 _Joker_

Oh Mr. Jay. Harley had tears in her eyes. He knew he may die in Arkham City, and he took the time to write her. He wrote that she was the only one for him. She put the note in her bra, and looked at the picture. Just him vs B-man... The good ol days. She went on and explored a bit more. Taking his deck of cards and another photo of him, and left. Leaving the place almost exactly how it was. A monument for the Joker.

One Month Before Arkham City

Joker layed there. On his bed... He just finished the letter to Harley. He was going to Arkham City... Huh. He looked up, and stared at the ceiling. "Oh Harley and Bats... What would I do without you... I would probably mourn... and throw a party! Then kill every person there... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
